Ice boats such as those that use a sail are well known in which a carriage is mounted on ice blades or runners. The prior art also reveals several types of ice boats which are propeller driven. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,197 issued Jun. 4, 1974 to Miloje Milankow et al which describes a motor driven ice vehicle capable of being dismantled for transportation. Also disclosed in the prior art is a combination snow and water vehicle which use a plurality of snow type skis mounted on lifting support members as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,649 issued Oct. 15, 1974 to Wayne W. McMullen.